A Worthy Fight
by QueenLokiOfAsgard101
Summary: Your sister Sif invites you to Asgard to try out do Thors elite team of warriors, when Thor bets you could beat Loki in a fight, you easily win shocking Loki as you could see through his magic. He takes an interest in you as you begin to realise you a more and more alike...
1. Chapter 1

div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"A Worthy Fight - Chapter 1/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"strongHey, author here this is one of my first fan fictions hope you like it there will be more :)/strong/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" The journey to Asgard was rough. You'd never been out of your realm in your lifetime as everything you needed was within reach. Bifrost travel scared you as it was the first time but your sister, a great warrior under the service of the mighty first prince of Asgard, reassured you that it was perfectly fine./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" The first thing you saw was the long rainbow bridge and several horses awaiting you and your sister./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "Good morning Heimdall" Sif spoke to the man central in the room, he nodded in response and returned to his far away look./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" Within seconds you were on your horse and riding into the city, conversing with your sister./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "Remember, you have an incredible talent that you have perfected to point, there's no point being modest about it" Sif reminded you./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "Sister, I know of my talent, It has been the focus of most conversations I have been dragged into" I looked at her to reassure her my nerves had gone./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "You'll fit right in here" she replied looking back to the palace"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" You reached the palace soon as a maid waited by the gardens. Your sister departed to inform the prince of your arrival as you were taken to your temporary chambers. You'd been informed that if you were worthy of joining Prince Thor's elite group of warriors then you would have a more permanent room near your sister and the other warriors but until then you'd have to put up with a guest chamber./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" The room was elegant and furnished with asgardian furniture very different to your home realm./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" My next morning came fast as you were awoken by the maid who showed you to your room in the previous day."/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "Good morning Lady (Y/N)" the maid said, sauntering to the curtains and allowing the sun to flood the room./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "Gooommmuuunneeeng" you murmured through the pillow./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "Prince Thor requests your presence at this mornings training session in the courts behind the palace, I have laid out some clothes for you and breakfast is on the table" and with that she exited the room. You slowly got out of the bed, hair draped over your eyes restricting your view. A sweet smell of honey hit your nose making you rise from your bed and wonder to the table. Laid out I front of you was several pancakes fresh from a pan topped with honey and sugar. Included was a bowl of neatly cut fruit and a crystal glass of orange juice. You tucked in, brushing the hair out of your face and admiring the room around you. The clothes laid out were not your style but looked elegant for a warriors armour and also practical./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" After the breakfast you searched the palace for the courts which you soon found full of the warriors your sister had told you about. Stood watching the current fight was Hogun, next to Fandral and Volstagg, all of which were some what amused by the current fight that was out of your view. You heard the metal of weapons clink together and soon saw the two warriors who were battling as you strolled around the corner. Your sister, with a long sword in her hand, was battling the prince she spoke so fondly of. He was wielding a mighty hammer you always struggled to pronounce, which made your sister laugh. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "Sister!" Sif broke from the fight confusing Thor as he turned to look at you. You strolled towards the group slightly nervous to meet such people you had only heard stories of./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "Lady (Y/N)!" Thor boomed dropping the hammer and coming to greet you with a tight hug. You couldn't say much in reply as your lungs were still damaged./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "Sister, this is Prince Thor" you nodded your head "and these are the warriors three. Volstagg, Hogun and Fandrul" she said as the three warriors approached. You felt butterflies in your stomach as you thought of the idea of one day being able to fight with these warriors./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "Nice to meet you, but didn't you speak of another, sister?" You questioned./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "That is my brother, Loki. He does not usually join us in sparring sessions. He would much rather sit in a dusty library and read than join us." Thor chose to reply. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" Although you were disappointed at the fact you could not meet this God of mischief your sister spoke of, it did not ruin your day. You spent another few hours in the sunlight, practicing techniques and boasting about your weapons. Hogun was quite interested in your archer skills and Fandral admired your throwing daggers. You showed them all what you knew and they were impressed with your skills but the day wasn't long enough to show them some of your other fighting techniques. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" After a meal was delivered to your room and soon dealt with, you changed from my armour and took a stroll around the palace with a book in your hand in search of a place to peacefully read. The corridors were empty and echoed your every footstep as you came across a large glass door. Through the glass you could see the gardens, illuminated by the stars and moon above them. Strolling through a maze of hedges, you found a circle of grass central in the puzzle. It was surrounded by bright flowers, some of which you had never seen before. You chose it as a suitable spot to sit down and read and soon become emerged in your book. The dress, although new and of asgardian fashion, was uncomfortable and tight around your waist, causing you to fidget after every page you read. Several small floating lights hovered around the garden helping you read the book along with the moonlight./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" You heard footsteps on the cobblestone path that weaved through the maze. Unsure as to who it was, you stood up, leaving your book open on the grass. If it was an enemy, you knew basic combat and would be able to fight them off but you still felt uneasy./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "Who's there?" You said firmly./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "I see you have found my reading nook" a dark haired man appeared from around the hedge./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "Prince Loki?" You recognised the colours of the man./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "You must be Lady (Y/N), am I right?" The prince said, holding out his hand, palm up./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "Yes..." You said, placing your hand in his. He gently shook it and released it as you let it drop back down to the side of your body./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "Are you not meant to be galavanting off somewhere with my brother and his friends slaying frost giants?" He asked sarcastically./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "I'm afraid I haven't gained enough skill to tackle such an enemy yet" You said, knowing full well you could kill three if they came at you at once./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "Well, that is a skill that takes time to perfect, but I here your fighting technique has more skill to it than throwing around a heavy or blunt object such as that hammer of my brothers" he retorted obviously not impressed by his brothers fighting skills./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "Although that is a unique weapon, I prefer accuracy and stealth over power" you began staring at the ground. The young God wondered what you were staring at and soon saw your book on the floor. He leant down and picked it up handing it back to you./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "I do believe this is yours" you took the book from his hands and looked back up to his eyes./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "I guess I should head back to my chambers, It would not take much intelligence to assume Thor has already planned an evening meeting that will end in drunken squabbles" Loki laughed at your statement./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "Indeed, my brother has always been of the sociable type, but for now, farewell" you bowed your head down and sauntered back through the maze./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" You enjoyed another nights sleep not thinking twice about your encounter with the other prince and awoke to a similar set up as the day before. Breakfast, like previously was just as divine and you were at the training courts quicker than before as you knew the way this time. You greeted your sister first then said good morning to Prince Thor and the warriors three. You picked up your bow and quiver from a wooden rack and looked up to see a familiar face./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "Prince Loki?" You sounded surprised./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "I am allowed to come train, am I not?" He worried./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "Of course" You turned and pointed to the weapons. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "Oh, I don't really use weapons, I can wield siedr" he explained./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "That is-" You were interrupted by Thor as he embraced his brother./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "I see you have met my brother Lady (Y/N)" he seemed so loud compared to his brother./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "Indeed, he was just explaining his ability to wield siedr" you explained./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "Ah, yes. My brother here chose such magic over mighty weapons"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "Only because you never could master the art form" Loki shot a dead look at Thor. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "Then let's challenge your faith in your skill, I bet you my personally brewed weekly mead that Lady (Y/N) here could beat you in a sparring session" Thor boasted./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "I will take that deal but if I lose?" Loki questioned as you shot a worried look at Thor./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "If you lose, you give up reading for a month" reluctant at first, Loki nodded as he walked over to the battle area./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "You will do just fine against my brother, if I can quote the midgardians correctly, his bark is worse than his bite" Thor nudged you reassuringly. You chose another weapon knowing you'd be in a close combat battle. You chose two curved daggers, twisting them in the air as you walked over to the prince./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "Ready?" The prince asked politely./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "Ready" You replied, getting into a fighting stance as Loki just watched. You lunged at him, daggers first and aimed at his armour in case you did any serious damage. He did nothing except simply step out of your way, angering you slightly. You walked back to him, ready to strike again when another Loki appeared. You stopped and stood out of your stance in confusion. More and more Loki's appeared until ten of them were surrounding you in a perfect circle. You thought for a moment, before dropping your daggers and walking around in the circle, carefully examining each clone. You looked at the seams in the armour, the colour of the eyes and the mischievous smirk on their faces. You stopped when you felt a gut instinct and stared deeply into the eyes of the clone, deciding weather it was the real Loki or a fool. You took a deep breath, stepped back and kicked the Loki hard in the chest. He tumbled to the floor as the other clones disappeared. Thor boomed into a deep laugh behind you followed by your sister and the warriors threes harmonised chuckles. Loki gave you a confused but deadly look from his place on the floor before being helped up by his brother./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "How did you know which one was me?" Loki asked you, brushing dust off of his shoulders./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "Lucky guess I suppose" you answered confusing him even more but he smiled, seeing something different in you./div 


	2. Chapter 2

A Worthy Fight

 **Hope you liked the first chapter :) here's chapter 2**

After the eventful training session was finished you returned to your room but you weren't met by your usual dinner. You passed it off as getting back too early and went to your room to change from the sweaty armour. Left on your bed was a elegant dress different to your usual attire. It looked long enough to reach to floor and the material was glimmering in the window light. Next to where it was hung, on the table, was a long necklace, a bracelet and a pair of dangling earrings. It caught your curiosity as you walked towards the table. Your hand was inches away from the earrings when you heard a knock on the door. You walked back to your room and to the front door and was met with the face of your maid.

"Greetings, Lady (Y/N)" she bowed her head.

"Greetings..." You panicked.

"Sorry, I never told you my name. It's Jadeline, but that's not important." She said walking into your room.

"I'm sorry it's late but I've got your casual wear." She said hurrying to hang it up in your room.

"It is fine, but my I ask, why I have such an elegant dress in my room?" You mused.

"It is frigedæy, the day of our queen." She turned to you.

"Frigedæy?"you looked confused.

"Frigedæy is the fifth day of the week named in honour of the queen herself, every week we have a feast in honour of her wisdom and power." Jadeline explained.

"I see, and when and where is this feast?" You mused again.

"As soon as the sun begins to set you must head to the great hall"

"Thank you, I will be sure to be there in time unlike my problem finding the training courts" that's caused a laugh.

"Well, I must go, good day Lady (Y/N)"

"Farewell" You said turning back and picking up the normal dress. You dressed quickly and strolled out the door with your book in your hand and a perfect reading corner awaiting your arrival.

When you reached the hedge maze something else was awaiting your arrival.

"Good afternoon, Lady (Y/N)" the raven haired prince spoke, not taking his eyes off his book.

"Good afternoon Prince, I didn't expect you here today" you lied. You didn't know which part of you knew he would be there but you had a feeling it was the part that made you want to go.

"Care to join me?" He questioned, finally looking up.

"Greatly" you answered maybe too soon. You walked over to him and knelt beside him on the grass, finally settling down to read. You couldn't help but notice after a few minutes the curious prince kept looking over his shoulder at your book.

"Is there something that interests you?" You said slightly sarcastically.

"That book," he began"tis from Midgard, right?"

"Yes, it was my fathers. He used to read it to me when I was just a child."

"May I ask what it's about?"

"It's about a land unlike any I have seen, where maintains hang over deep forests full of light. Such land has coursing rivers rushing through its valleys and beautiful creatures that I never could have imagined." Loki's eyes shot open as you explained this land.

"It sounds exquisite" he turned around to see you better, putting his book down to listen.

"May I ask a question of my own?" You tempted fate.

"You may?"

"The little duel we had early, which if I may remind you, you lost,"

"Carry on" he rolled his eyes.

"The deal was you weren't allowed to read for a month, am I right?"

"Yes, I remember. But I got didn't get my title from nowhere," he began to smile "Thor has locked down the library from me but he does not know of my small amount of books in my chambers"

"Smart, but judging on your love of books, I doubt that will last you long"

"Long enough" you laughed at his comment and turned to look at the setting sun.

"The sun...it's so beautiful when it's setting. Wait!" You soon realised the time. "I must go, I'm sorry for the rush," you closed your book and began rushing through the hedges. You heard the princes laughter as you ran back to the palace.

"Farewell, Lady (Y/N)!" You heard, but by the time you were about to respond, you knew he would not be able to hear.

You soon reached the palace where you rushed to your chambers and dressed quicker than you ever had before. Before you were about to run out the door you looked in one of the large mirrors that occupied the rooms wall. The necklace laced delicately into the dress as did the earrings and bracelet. You strolled a bit more elegantly to the door, opening it and taking a breathe.

"Lady (Y/N)!" Thor boomed as you took in the amount of people outside your door. Thor, Sif and the Warriors three stood in there formal attire.

"We came to accompany you to the feast, we all assumed that if you can't make it to the courts with ease you may need help to get to the great hall" Sif explained. You couldn't help but blush with embarrassment as you closed the doors behind you and joined the warrior pack. You all strolled down the corridor, Thor mid argiement with Sif, Volstagg pushing famdral around and Hogun being the only one to offer you his arm. You took it out of politeness until you reached the great hall. At the far end was a great golden throne filled by the all father himself. Walking around the guests were waiters, serving small snacks and tall drinks. Hogun dragged you to the ballroom floor and without asked, whisked you off your feet. Sif and Thor joined you along with Fandral and Volstagg joking around.

Throughout the night you rotated through your friends dancing with Hogun, Fandral, Volstagg and Thor and learning more and more about them. When the night died down and people retired for the night only a small cluster of people were left swirling around on the dance floor. You were sat by a table near the wall surrounded by Thor, Sif and three drunken warriors. You wanted to join the dancer so much, but you thought it rude to just leave until you noticed a familiar face across the room. prince Loki strolled through the dancers without bumping into any of them as the twisted around in circles and over to where you were sat. As Thor hit the table with his fist a roar of laughter made you turn fast. Before you could ask what you missed you heard the Princes voice behind you.

"Care to dance?" He offered you his hand and the laughter stopped. Your group watched as you took his hand and followed him. When you reached an empty spot you stopped and turned to face each other. Your right hand fitted into his perfectly as you laid your left hand onto his shoulder. He rested his spare hand on your waist as he began to twirl you to the sound of the music. You followed his steps always staring into his eyes as you danced.

"Sorry I left so suddenly earlier" you began the conversation.

"It is fine, I treasure the time I had with you" you felt blood rush to your cheeks.

"So, solved the book problem out yet?" Trying to change the conversation.

"Not entirely, but I was hoping I could find something else to occupy my time."

"Well, you must keep me up to date, we seem to share more interests than I thought"

"I was thinking," you paid close attention "the book you described to me earlier, it gave me an idea."

"Sounds dangerous"

"Meet me at sunrise tomorrow in the hedge maze, with your book and I will reveal my plan" and with that he let go of you back off before bowing his head and walking back through the crowd.


	3. Chapter 3

A Worthy Fight

 **Chapter 3 :) I really love writing these, hope you guys like reading them xx**

You had a good night rest as you dreamt of your days you had had in the palace. This Sunday you would be told weather you would be allowed to stay and it was already Saturday. The sun shine through the windows as you heard the uniformed knock on the door. As always, Jadeline didn't await a reply as she knew of your attachment to the bed.

"Good morning!" She opened the door to your room. You got out of the bed and attempted to smile back.

"How do you get up so early? I find it harder than killing my enemies" you joked.

"I have been a maid since I was young" she laughed.

"So what's the plans today?"

"A free day, Lady. If you wish to know anything about the palace now, do ask"

"I'm sure I'll be fine" she hung up your usual dress on the wardrobe and turned to you.

"Your breakfast is on the table and I've just set out your dress for today, is that everything you need?"

"Yes, thank you Jadeline, enjoy your day" with that she walked out of the room and out of the chambers.

Like every other day, you ate your breakfast, got dressed and got ready for the day. As you exited the room you ran Loki's words through your head and looked forward to the day.

For some reason, you brought your book, hoping it would be a day of reading in the gardens but you soon found you were wrong. You walked round the corner of the maze and saw Loki staring up to the skies.

"So, what's this big plan of yours?" You startled him, which you thought was unusual.

"You'll see, come on" he rushed past you grabbing your hand and running back through the maze.

"Loki slow down!" You giggled unable to control your excitement even though you didn't know where you were going. He turned around looking you in the eye while running. His smile made you blush.

You reached the end of the maze and saw two horses you swore weren't there before.

"My, lady" Loki bowed offering you his hand. You took it as he helped you onto the bright white horse before getting on his own ebony black horse and you both rode to the bifrost.

"So are you going to tell me where were going yet?" You asked as he helped you back off your horse.

"Not yet" he taunted you with a mischievous smirk on his lips. You both walked into the bifrost as Loki whispered something to Heimdall. You had butterflies in your stomach as you realised you would have to travel by bifrost once again. Loki must have seen the worry on your face because he hopped back down the steps and put his hand on your hand.

"Worried?" He looked you in the eye.

"I'm fine" you smiled back as your nerves flushed away. With a small breathe you held your stomach as you were launched through the bifrost and dropped into another setting. You had closed your eyes at some point and as you opened them you saw a beautiful world. It was a land unlike any other, where maintains hung over deep forests full of light. Such land had coursing rivers rushing through its valleys and beautiful creatures that you never could have imagined. You mouth opened as you gaped over the world.

"Alfheim, the domain of the Light Elves" Loki came behind you, putting his hand on your waist.

"It's...beautiful" you could not take your eyes off of the environment as you noticed in the corner of your eye, the prince couldn't seem to take his eyes off of you.

"Come on, this isn't the best part" he ran off again leaving you to pick up your heavy dress and chase after him.

"Loki this isn't fair, your not wearing a heavy dress" you struggled up a hill but refused to take the smile off your face.

"Really?" You looked up to the voice and saw Loki in a large black and green dress with golden highlights. You burst into a giggle as he walked across the hill like the ladies of Asgard themselves.

"Fine, I take back my comment" you beamed. You looked down for a second and noticed a change in your dress. It was a beautiful knee cut summery dress in the same colours as before. The sleeves were shorter and only reached to your elbows and you felt the weight difference. You looked back up to Loki as the sun hit him and you noticed he was out of the dress and back to his usual outfit. You sprinted up the hill to join him and saw what was in the other side. A waterfall that flowed through the creak filled with fish of all colours.

"Care to sit down?" Loki pointed to a picnic set up on the hill.

"I would love to" you knelt in the green blanket and admired the landscape as Loki poured you both a drink.

"So, do you like it here?" Loki handed you the glass.

"It's amazing, I love it" you looked back to the Prince

"I'm glad, I thought of bringing you as soon as you described that book to me" You looked down at the book that was still in your hands.

"It's like a dream, a perfect dream" you took a sip of the drink.

"Read to me, I'm interested in this book of yours"

"You will get tired of my voice, surely" you began blushing.

"I could never get tired of your voice" you looked him in the eye in case he was joking and picked up the book and started to read.

"In a hole in the ground there lived a hobbit. Not a nasty, dirty, wet hole, filled with the ends of worms and oozy smell, nor yet a dry, bare, sandy hole with nothing in it to sit down on or eat: it was a hobbit-hole, and that means comfort..."

This went in for an hour at the least. The prince was enticed by your words as you sat comfortably reading. When the chapter finished you closed the book and took another drink.

"Happy?" You questioned sarcastically

"Very" he smiled up at you as the wind blew you his hair back.

"Do you wish to go back?" He asked you.

"I could stay here forever, but I know I can't" he stood up and offered you his hand.

"I promise on my heart I will bring you here again, whenever you wish" you took his hand and he lifted you up but you must have stumbled on the ground because you fell into his chest. Your hands were rested in his armour as he held your arms to balance you. You faces inches apart. You felt your blood rushing and cheeks blushing as he closed the gap and your lips touched. Your arms tingled and you felt butterflies in your stomach again. He pulled away and looked you in the eye, smiling when he realised he was not about to be slapped. He lowered his hands to your waist as your kissed again once more under the light of the sun and by the sound of the rushing creek.


End file.
